Aviendha
Summary Aviendha was a Maiden of the Spear assigned to educate Rand al'Thor in Aiel ways after he became their Car'a'carn. She treated him very roughly due to her personal conflict over her attraction to him and her sense of honor regarding her close friend Elayne's nebulous relationship with him. She went on to become one of Rand's lovers as well as a powerful Wise One, and served as commander of the forces of the Light at Shayol Ghul in the Last Battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 7-B with the One Power, far higher with the amber turtle angreal Name: Aviendha Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spear User, Master Archer, Magic, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (Can cut others off from their magic), Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, Resistance to Power Nullification (The more Power Aviendha holds, the harder it becomes for others to cut her off from his ability to channel it) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can easily kill Trollocs), City level with the One Power (More powerful than Verin using her weak angreal, which allowed her to summon a storm. Stated to rival Egwene and Elayne in the Power), far higher with the amber turtle angreal (Cadsuane, a weaker channeler than Aviendha, was able to become as powerful as base Rand when using a weak angreal, whereas the turtle angreal is noted for being strong. See: angreal) Speed: Superhuman physically (Can easily outspeed Trollocs and keep pace with Myrddraal) with Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the One Power (Comparable to Nynaeve and the Forsaken) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level physically, City level with One Power barriers (Can defend against offensive weaves from characters comparable to herself), far higher with the amber turtle angreal Stamina: Very high. Can fight for hours on end without issue while channeling at full capacity. Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers using the One Power. Standard Equipment: Amber turtle angreal (after receiving it from Elayne) Intelligence: Aviendha proved herself an excellent battlefield commander during the Last Battle, and she is noted among the Aiel for being an extremely fast learner when it comes to the One Power. She also possesses great martial skill, both unhanded and with spear and bow, due to her time as a Maiden of the Spear. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Channeling the One Power: Aviendha is an extremely powerful channeler when compared with most others, although she is not nearly as powerful as the weakest of the Forsaken. She is very skilled at weaving many flows at the same time, allowing her to activate several weaves simultaneously. A full explanation of channeling the One Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, while below is a list of Power-related abilities most relevant to Aviendha specifically: *'Ter'angreal Analysis:' Aviendha has a rare Talent that allows her to divine the power and function of whatever object of Power she touches. *'Weave Unraveling:' Aviendha is extremely skilled at unravelling weaves so that they uneventfully cease to exist instead of violently explode. The skill is considered extraordinarily difficult and dangerous by all Aes Sedai but it is taught among the Aiel, with Aviendha in particular having great natural talent for it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:The Wheel of Time